In general, an imaging unit that is installed in a tip portion of an insertion unit of an endoscope is equipped with an image sensor and a circuit board on which the image sensor is mounted. And plural electric wires inserted through the insertion unit are connected to the circuit board.
JP-A-2015-58118 discloses an imaging unit which is equipped with a case member (cover member) that covers an image sensor and a circuit board.